One Fine Day
by amberluvron
Summary: When a new girl with a suspicous past enters the team, all the boys want her, all the girl's hate her, and she's lovesick over BB, proves to be very interesting.
1. Meet Theresa: The Suductress

Thersea Mc'Neil stood watching the couples dance, she was chatting with one of her friends, and kept having to brush her chestnut colored hair out of her eyes. She knew she should have worn it back. After a while her friend got out on the dance floor, and she was left alone. Until he walked up to her.  
  
"Wanna dance," he asked her.  
  
She knew from the second that she didn't like him, he had dark curly hair that fell short of his eyes. But his eyes were so dark, almost black, that you could fall and drown in them. He made her very uncomfortable.  
  
"No thanks," she said politely.  
  
"What was that," He asked, with intensity.  
  
"I said no," she shot back  
  
"Come on be a sport," he said, "I don't want to have to use this."  
  
He stared at her viciously pulling out a knife from his pocket and running his fingers over the blade. He grabbed her wrist and she let out an ear- piercing scream. Immediately guys from the floor were jumping on him, yelling, and demanding he let her go.  
  
Once her hand was free, she began to run toward the door. But she would never forget what he said.  
  
"I know where you live, don't try to go home because I'll find you, and when I do," His voice was covered over by shouts and threats.  
  
He was psycho, and he was after her.  
  
She pushed her body to run faster her long dress dragging in the mud and the rain soaking her freshly straightened hair. That's when she saw a building in the distance; maybe they would let her stay the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Beast Boy answered the door of Titan Tower he knew that the girl standing was the most beautiful he had ever seen.  
  
"Please," she pleaded, "I'm soaking wet and someone is after me, can I stay the night."  
  
Beast Boy couldn't even nod; he was paralyzed to the spot.  
  
"Who's at the door," came Robin's voice.  
  
When Robin came he saw Theresa, and his mouth dropped open, apparently she wasn't amused.  
  
"ummmmm," she said waving her arms in front of their eyes, "Anyone home."  
  
Star soon came to the door and gasped upon seeing the scene before her eyes.  
  
"Hello friend," she said calmly, "Come right in."  
  
The girl introduced herself as Theresa and stepped in the tower, walking down the hallway she took one last look at the boys. This was going to be interesting.  
  
The boys stared after her and nodding to each other crammed through the door way to compete for who could walk behind her.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Ok first chappy wasn't very good, but there is more to come, and very spicy stuff to fit with the R rating. 


	2. Of Roses and Prom Kisses

When Theresa awoke in the morning to check her email, she got some news that would change everything.  
  
"Hey," she yelled, "my prom is this week, you guys want to go."  
  
"Sure," came five chorused voices.  
  
As soon as Beast Boy heard the news, he began to tremble. He started to walk towards Theresa, who was seated at the computer.  
  
"Hey," Beast Boy said with a quavering voice.  
  
"Hi," Theresa said happily.  
  
"Would you go to the prom with me," he blurted out.  
  
"Just as friends," Theresa said politely.  
  
Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
~*~*~*~* Prom Night ~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone had gotten a date. Starfire was going with Robin, Beast Boy was going with Theresa, and Raven was going with Cyborg. Just then the girls walked down the stairs, Starfire was wearing a baby blue dress that was lined with gold and trailed softly around her ankles, Raven was wearing a black dress that fell shortly below her knees, and she had braided gold ribbons into her dark purple hair, Theresa was wearing an extremely short red satin dress showed off her perfectly tan and curvy legs. The boys wore their regular clothes because they didn't like tuxes.  
  
Beast Boy was dancing with Theresa when he decided top make the move.  
  
"Theresa," he said softly.  
  
"Yes," she said looking up into his eyes.  
  
Without talking he gently placed her chin in his hand and pulled her lips onto his, 30 seconds later she pulled away.  
  
"No," she said softly.  
  
"What's wrong," He asked.  
  
"I can't fall in love with you," she said, and then she turned on her heels and sped out the door. 


	3. A Passionate Night And Starfire's Surpri...

Authors Note:  
  
This chap is mostly just lemon sex. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Robin, Raven, and Cyborg were going to a convention, (Well Cyborg and Robin were, Raven was going to make sure they didn't do anything stupid.), leaving Beast Boy alone with Theresa and Starfire. This didn't work so well since Theresa had been ignoring him since the Prom. He needed to apologize, walking to Theresa's door, he knocked firmly.  
  
"Theresa I need to......" But his voice was cut off by her lips on his. When they finally broke apart she spoke.  
  
"I'm Ready," she said softly.  
  
"What," BB said still confused.  
  
"Every girl has to surrender her body to a man sometime in her life, I wanna have sex with you."  
  
Beast Boy just nodded and entered her room, she shed her clothes and he shed his, but something still didn't seem right.  
  
They began to french each other wildly, and BB could feel a monster sized hard on between his legs, but he didn't care, this was their night, and only theirs.  
  
He laid her down on the bed gently and placed two fingers in her pussy, he heard her take a sharp intake of breath, and it only fueled him more, he pumped those fingers in and out, until he plunged and entire fist in.  
  
She gasped loudly and grabbed onto his shoulders for support. He pulled out his fist and placed his dick on her wet pussy lips, poised to enter.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this," He asked her, "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
She only nodded.  
  
He plunged into her body and heard her scream, but soon her screams switched to moans, deep moans, that held every bit of pleasure her body could take.  
  
He began to pump in and out of her until she screamed into orgasm; eventually the wetness of her cunt and his rock hard dick made him orgasm as well. Just as there pleasure became so unbelievably heated. Starfire walked in, and if looks could kill, they would be dead in seconds. 


End file.
